Toxin Time -Private Hour-
by mxxxr18
Summary: In a matter of seconds, they found each other's bodies pressing against eachother not to mention, being so intimate more than ever. With his every single thrust, she lets out a meek cry. From the idea of poison making, who knew they get so intoxicated for them to arrive at such state?


In a matter of seconds, they found each other's bodies pressing against eachother not to mention, being so intimate more than ever. With his every single thrust, she lets out a meek cry. From the idea of poison making, who knew they get so intoxicated for them to arrive at such state?

She mixed a purple liquid with a red one and heated it on the Bunsen burner. Listing every ingredient, her red headed classmate made sure to write down only the most accurate data they could gather throughout their experiment.

Bubbles rose from the mixture and it soon turned into a pinkish liquid. A smile formed in her face as she looks at him with glee.

"I guess that's all for today. We did it, Karma-kun!"

She grabbed a vial and started to pour the liquid, the mentioned guy on the other hand, started to clean up the table and set the equipments away. In his peripheral vision, he can see how happy she was which made him smile as well.

Tomorrow will be the perfect day to set up another prank for tomorrow will be Valentines Day. Akabane Karma asked his classmate Okuda Manami to whip up an aphrodisiac that he will use to pull out an adult prank on someone. To be more specific, his blue and green haired classmates he wanted to hook up. It may sound over board but for him, he was just giving the two of them a favor in which his ever sweet and innocent partner, Okuda Manami, surprisingly agrees on.

After cleaning up the laboratory, the two of them soon went to the Home Economics room and started preparing the final set of ingredients. The thing is, he wanted to mix the aphrodisiac in the chocolate that he will hand them tomorrow. The two continued mixing, cooking until everything was done.

Okuda quickly tucks the heart shaped box in her bag. The two thanked each other for the day and soon parted their ways. While walking on her way home, an idea came across her mind. Karma has always been helping her and tutoring her all the time _even though it was done in exchange of chloroforms._ Not to mention, she was actually happy the fact that Karma was close to her. To her, Karma isn't really that scary like what most of the other people think, to her, Karma is a good friend and so she thought of giving him chocolates as a "Thank You" gift. She head home as fast as she can to make some chocolates and give it to him the next day.

February 14th, known to be one of the most awaited days in year for this is the day where for the guys, are supposed receive chocolates from the girls may it be obligatory or special ones.

Karma and Okuda met at their usual spot and handed out the aphrodisiac chocolates. When Karma was about to leave, Okuda shyly tugs his coat to call his attention. He can see a blush hinted on her face while looking for the right words to utter. She closed her eyes and with all of her strength she spoke,

"K-Karma-kun, I want to give you these chocolates. Thank you so much for spending time with me everytime."

Luckily, her eyes were closed or else she would she him flush, so much for his embarrassment. He accepted another heart shaped box and patted the her as thanks. He soon left her, walking casually to maintain his composure but deep inside, he knew how happy he was seeing her like that thus receiving a chocolate he knew the girl has work hard on.

The day went on and he must admit, he was still caught up with what she did earlier. Akabane Karma who was known to be the most alert among everyone else was quite distracted because of a petite glasses wearing girl.

After successfully helping Kayano with their plans, he went to the laboratory to meet her. While waiting, he sat down and grabs the chocolate she gave. He thought of giving it a taste and so he decided to eat some. A pinkish tint appeared on his cheek upon tasting how the chocolate was well made. He knew it himself that these weren't actually bought but rather made. _Made by_ _someone who shot arrows into his heart_.

The glasses wearing girl arrived with her braids flowing as she ran preparing the stuffs they will need for another experiment. While setting up, his mercury eyes gazed from her face, her hair, her tiny hands and to her lips.

"Karma-kun...?" Looking at those lustrous pink lips, a smiled upon hearing his name. She had been calling him ever since but seeing how those lips actually forms itself to pronounce his name made his heart skip a beat.

"Karma-kun...?" She called out once again. When her eyes met his, she noticed where the red head lad was looking at all the time and due to her embarrassment, she covered her lips and blushed.

"Oku~da~san" the lad called with a playful tone. She didn't know what's with him but she noticed that he was absolutely acting different from before.

"Karma-kun, are you alright?" Before she could place her hand on his forehead, the lad grabbed it and planted a soft kiss on it.

"I'm feeling a hundred times better now that you're here, Okuda-san!"

He was different. She swore to herself that there's something with Karma that's why he's acting strange. She scanned the area if there's something she could find until a box of chocolate caught her attention.

 _Could it be?_

Okuda bit her lower lip and sighed. Unbeknownst to her, the lad blushed and felt a sudden urge.

"Okuda-san... Don't or else..." He warned. He step closer to her face and traced those pink lips of hers. She don't know what to do. Must she fight him back? But knowing Karma, she knew herself she is defenseless!

Her purple eyes met his mercury ones and so she trembled. There's something about Karma's stare that made her feel uncomfortable at the same time more conscious.

 _He didn't_ , _right_?

Her eyes looked at the box once again and there she figured.

 _He did_!

She figured out the reason why he was acting strange.

Apparently, Karma ate the aphrodisiac chocolates instead!

"Karma-kun, I need to find a cure before this gets way out of hand," she immediately searched the books if she could find something but instead, she was distracted. He grabbed her waist and placed his head on top of her shoulder. Her shoulders trembled. It is the first time Karma came that close to her to the point that she can almost smell his scent.

"Karma-kun you-" as of it's on cue, the moment she turns her head around, the gap between them was closed. Karma pressed his lips against hers making the girl's face turn as red as his hair. The lad continued to kiss her until everything felt so hazy. Her shoulders weaken and much to their surprise, she was already fighting back.

Karma held her hand and leans on top her laying the girl on top of the table. He placed her other hand on top of her head and the other removing her glasses.

"Karma..." She whispered in between of those kisses. Her heart started to pound. She was helpless specially now that everything she sees was literally blurred.

Another kiss was given but this time, it was a mature one. A type of kiss Bitch-sensei would actually teach them during class. Every swish of his tongue she struggled. Swiftly moving his hand he removed her tie and unbuttoned her uniform revealing her fair skin in front of him. Okuda on the other hand couldn't help but to blush. Even if she can't see things clearly, she feel that she is being stared at.

"...Oku~da~san~"

"E-Eh!" The girl twitched after being bitten by Karma. To ease up her tension, he kissed the part where he bit her. His lips travelled from her neck up to her ears and whispered the words she never knew that he would tell her.

 _I love you._

Her heart started racing. She don't know how to react with his sudden confession of his feelings. Is it true or is just the effect of the aphrodisiac? Her mind is as blurry as her eyesight. With what he is doing to right now makes her heart flutter and her her mind clutter.

Her hand twitched and tightens the grip onto Karma's getting the boy's attention to look at her face.

"...Karma-kun..." She called. Her other hand moves upward grabbing his hair and unconsciously dragging it comes er to her face. She squinted. She wanted to see the red head's reaction but everything she sees were nothing but blur. Karma figured what the girl wants to do but instead, he gave out a weak laugh.

"I think it's better this way, Okuda-san. But if you insist, you need to get those glasses all by yourself if you can escape from me," Karma would definitely be embarrassed to hell if she would be able to see how he clearly blush by looking at the girl's face so he insisted not to give her glasses back and rather bully her a bit.

Her hand moved pass his collar accidentally unbuttoning his polo when she thought where her glasses was hanging. Karma stared at her with quite a shock on his face. The girl pouted and so he laughed.

"My, my, aren't you a little aggressive?" He teased. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He shifted and gave her another kiss onto her lips. It was gentler this time. Her hand travels from his head down to his nape and presses the red head closer.

Before she knew it, she was fighting back making her classmate startle. He didn't realize that she would be that good. Instead of feeling scared, she relaxed a bit and submitted to the red head's requests as if her lips were the ones speaking to his.

She know what they are doing was really surprising not to mention at their age was considered wrong, but what's with this sudden aura filling the both of them that they became so intoxicated with eachother's kisses? More importantly she figured that her body was moving on its own, submitting to his every whim.

In a matter of seconds, they found each other's bodies pressing against eachother not to mention, being so intimate more than ever. He lifted her light body above the laboratory's table and positioned himself on top of her. Slowly moving his way in, the girl held his hand tighter. With his every single thrust he does, she lets out a meek cry. Their pants echoed inside the room and shouted eachother's names.

From the idea of poison making, who knew they get so intoxicated for them to arrive at such state?

When the night was over, they opened their eyes and the two of them didn't spoke for a while. Feeling guilty, Karma offered to treat her dinner and even go home with her. The room was filled with silence and all they did was to gesture hand movements and body language to eachother.

Despite of how he acted, at the back of his head, he was still grinning with victory. Apparently, he wasn't under the aphrodisiac's effect but rather he did it on his own whim to confess unbeknownst to the poor girl. It's just that he didn't realize that he would go overboard. He promised to himself that he would confess to her in a normal way.

That very night, he confirmed. That him, Akabane Karma was poisoned by his classmate Okuda Manami.

 _But before anything of that_ , _they need to get over the fact that they did the deed_.


End file.
